My Strange World parts 16 YYH and DBZ story
by grownupsuck1000
Summary: Angel and you stood up from the near by bush and looked around. The plan is to get in side with out getting caught but if we did get caught we had a different plan. I told Angel to jump into the mote and I will join her. We have to hurry though because th


Info on you  
you Have blood red hair and black eyes. You have a best friend Angel that has lighting blue hair and red eyes you go to a school called Demon High and you an Angel are the best Demons there. Your life is kind of strange but some times its just bizarre. Oh ya your name is Jake.

My strange world part 1  
Chapter 1 first day of school  
You walked in to Demon High. You went to your locker 257 and put in the number 57-49- 2.your teacher is Mr. Holbrook his classroom is 365 right next to Mr. Clarks class. Where your best friend Angel was she was wearing a shirt that said know it all and a pair of baggy jeans. You walked into your classroom and saw Angel's cousin Shelby. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing a mini skirt and a t-shirt that said green day on it. You walked over and said hi she just looked at you like your weird. The bell rang for class first period S.S. Mr. Holbrook said we could just talk to get to know each other. So you saw your friend Yugi so you went over to talk to him but as always he was talking to Joey and Joey won't shut up about how good I mean how bad he is at Duel Monsters. Than you saw Yoko (Yoko is a fox demon) come in you went over and said "hi" he said "hi" he asked you if you wanted to come over and meet every one else. So you went over to Mr. Clark's room. Yoko introduced you to Kurama, (he has red hair) Hiei, (black spiky hair with white tip) and Marik (he has spiky sandy blode hair). Than you saw Angel. You went over and said hi to her. You asked" what is your 4th pried class is?" she said  
"gym." you said " that's my class too." but I don't think she cared much. Your brother Yuske (he has black straight hair) came over from Mrs. L Ray's classroom. You went over and said "hi" but before you could say any thing the bell rang for second period reading class than math class for 3rd period. They both went fast. Than was Gym you went down stairs got your gym clothes on which were a black muscle shirt with red shorts. You came out of the locker room and saw your friends next to the basketball courts. You ran over there and sat down than saw your big brother Gohan come out of the locker room. He is a quarter back for the Black Wolves (demon highs football team). Angel just stared at him. Hiei came over and said" angel are you ok." she ran to you and said "introduce me introduce me!" "ok" you yelled. I hope she doesn't find out about videl. You said in your head. The next day Angel called you and said when are you going to introduce me to Gohan? You stalled for a moment than out of no were you here "hello hello" ya um I did he said he would think about it. Click...more to come...

Chapter 2  
Hiei trouble  
as soon as you got off the phone with Angel Hiei called he kept saying that he was getting arrested because some guy hit him and he needs help. So you rushed down to the police station and saw Hiei getting pushed into the cell " get .he fuck of me you scumbags. Hay Jake can you get me outa here."Hiei yelled. " Ya sure how much." you said " I am sorry we can't let him go and if you do something than we have to arrest you too." the cop said. "Ok arrest this you fucker." you punch him in the head and run out the door with Hiei. "We have to get out of the city now." you said

Back at Angels House

Need to call Gohan he is so hot come on Jake call me back." Angel walks over sit on the couch and turned the TV on and saw that the news was on turned it up. (TV): there is 2 high school kids running from the law there names are Jake Wolf and  
Hiei Jaganshi if you see them than call 962-7565 Angel turned the TV off and called Jake's cell phone 368-2257 " hello Jake here kind of busy at the moment can I call you back." you said running at the same time " Jake its Angel I saw on TV that your running from the law do you need help." " What do you think you ass I am running its kind of hard to talk on the phone and I am getting tired I have been running for almost 3 hours so can you call my dad and get a chopper thanks hers the phone # 555-1452 now I have to go later." you said "ok lets see 555-1452." angel says ring ring "hello this is Goku" yes this is angel Jake's friend can you get a helicopter down to downtown demon world." Angel said trying to be quick " ok I will be there in a sec later Angel." click...

Goku cam to pick up Angel and went to find Jake you were still running out of Demon City and the cops were waiting for you down the road. You looked up and saw a helicopter you assumed that its was Goku. Goku crashed the helicopter in a building

You looked up and said "just my luck" You grabbed Goku and Angel out of the helicopter and started to fly "why didn't' t we fly before " Hiei asked "I don't Know I for got I could do that." Jake explained you fly to your house and see that dinner is on the table you hear a knock on the door. Goku gets up to answer it. Is there a problem officer?" Goku asked. "Yes those to boys have hit an officer and they need to go to jail." Do you know who I am I am the king of thise planet and those two boys are my kids so get of my land or I will kill you." Goku Yelled the officer didn't say any thing he just ran away after you ate you got up and took a shower went to your room and put a red muscle shirt on and put on black shorts you went to the gym (that's in your basement) and started shooting hoops you herd an explosion coming from the living room…

MY STRANGE WORLD

PART 2 BOOK 1

CHAPTER 1

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

You up stairs and you see that Goku and Hiei are gone but you do see one thing a snow fox standing right there and you looked into his eyes and the snow fox started to run away in this red-orange portal you ran and followed him. Once you0 got through the portal you looked around and saw that you were on earth, you looked around and saw Shelby's house you walked up and knocked on the door . Shelby opened the door and looked at me she was wearing a black shirt that says I hate you and black paints. you asked her were she got it and she said Hot Topic you asked if her if she wanted to go to Hot Topic together some time she said sure. You flew up into the air and saw the snow fox the fox stared to glair at you and you blink. You see that the fox is gone. So you just think for a sec than flew away. A few min later you slammed into an invisible wall. "What the hell is going on here?" you look past the wall and see the and see the snow fox with Hiei and Goku. " Man they look like they died this is going to be a hard mission. My life keeps getting stranger and stranger god dang it. You said while landing on the ground.

You looked around and saw nothing except for the castle that was in front of you but you can't get in their because of the invisible wall. You looked at your watch and it was 2:30 pm and you needed to go meet Shelby at Hot Topic in Demon World mall in an hour. So you flew up and went to Hot Topic. You walked into the mall and saw Shelby by the front door of Hot Topic. So you ran over there and we went inside the store. 3 hours later we came out and your cell phone rang. You answered it and Angel was on the other line. She started yelling at me because Hiei was suppose to be at her house 2 hours ago but he never sowed up .you told Hiei got trapped and to meet her in North City in front of a black castle. You flew up to the castle and Angel was standing right next to you/ you pointed at the snow fox and the fox came right up to you with out hitting the invisible wall. " I'll give you a riddle to get past this wall but first you need 4 legs and a pointy nose than you might get by. You started to think but before you could say anything Mrs. No it all (Angel) said that we had to be an animal with 4 legs and a pointy nose so that would be a wolf or a fox incense were both wolfs we have turn into those. So Angel and you turned into Wolfs and walked through the invisible wall. You followed Angel and stopped and sat down behind a tree and thought of a plan.

CHAPTER 

I HOPE IT WORKS

Angel and you stood up from the near by bush and looked around. The plan is to get in side with out getting caught but if we did get caught we had a different plan. I told Angel to jump into the mote and I will join her. We have to hurry though because the drawbridge will go up soon. We jumped into the mote and grabbed on to the bridge and ran in. " dude is this a town or a castle." Angel asked. " I think its both and look it says welcome to Wolf Town and theirs a button." You said. You pushed the button and a song came on " welcome to Wolf Town." " Ow brain hurt song really bad." Angel Complained. You and Angel walked up to the castle and saw 2 wolf demons guarding it. You walked up to them and they just starred at you."Ok I think their stupid." You Said.

" Stupider than you wow you guys have something in common." Angel said well laughing. You ran up to the castle trying to go through the front door but the guards wouldn't let you move.

You looked at Angel than at the guards. They were on the ground. " Never blink or you will die." Angel said. You and Angel walked in and saw Hiei and Goku next to the snow fox that was sitting on the throne wearing a crown.

The snow fox got up and it started to get cold in here. Then snow started to fall and it came down so hard you couldn't see 2mm in front of you.

You looked over to see that Angel was not there. " Were is she you big white jerk!" You yelled. "Maybe you should look in the ice you retard!" The snow fox yelled

"why you little rat I will kill you if you hurt her and you did so DIE DIE DIE DIE!" you yelled louder. You used a ka me ya me blast on him and it did not hurt him. "Maybe fire will work." You said in your head "Fire Eye" a huge beam of fire came out of your eye hit the fox and Angel got unfrozen. You and Angel grabbed Hiei and Goku set a bomb in side of the castle and teleported to Demon World. You and the other 3 people went to the House and fell asleep on the floor. " I don't want to go to school tomorrow but I have to. Night guys and girl" you said. "Night" every body said.

MY STRANGE WORLD 

PART 3 BOOK 1

WELCOME TEAM 

You got up at 10:30 and realized you were late for school. You looked around and Hiei and Angel were still sleeping. " Shit guys wake up were late for school." You yelled.

"That's nice I want to sleep." Angel complained. "Zzzzzzzz!" Hiei was still sleeping. " ok but we have gym witch means you get to see Gohan." You explained. " Gohan were that's it I'm going to school. Hiei wake your short self up." Angel yelled. "Leave me alone girl that's hot but to tall." Hiei said. "Are you 2 done being stupid and ready to go to school?" you asked "NO!" Hiei and Angel yelled. "Ok later." You said. You got into your car and drove to school. It was around 12:30 OR 1:00 when Angel and Hiei Showed up. " These people need to report to the main office Jake Wolf, Angel Guerrero, Hiei Jaganshi, and Kurama Mnwmino." The speaker said. The 3 of them and you went to the office and saw a short dude that looked like a baby. "Hello gang my name is Koenma and I am the boss of the sprit detectives I chose you four to help me. The mission is that are top spy

Yusuke Urameshi is captured by a mysterious mad man that is very powerful." Expands Koenma. "ok lets get him." You said well running out the door. " I was not done but whatever don't tell Jake this but the evil dude is his brother." Koenma said. The 3 of them ran and said. "thanks for the info." And caught up with you. "hay guys what took you so long?" You asked. "we had to go to the bath room." Angel said. You and every felt like someone was fowling you. You looked around and saw something in the corner of your eye jump behind a rock. So you walked backwards to see if anybody was there.

" Jake he's right there." Angel yelled. "How stupid is this guy?"? Said. "Duh he is." Angel said. "ya I am stupid but not that stupid to do this." You yelled well you punched him in the face and he flew and hit Hiei. "get the hell off me you bitch. Black Dragon Attack." Hiei yelled " "holy shit Hiei nice one." Angel said well laughing at the dude. "well were done with that piece of shit." You said. "to easy." Hiei said. You and the gang started to walk again. You looked around and saw nothing incept for sand. " are we in the desert or the beach?" Jake asked. "kurama you answer it." Angel said.

"we are in the desert you moron." Kurama said. Smacking him in the head well Angel laughed her ass off. You started to walk away and Hiei followed you well Angel and Kurama were insulting you two. You and Hiei started to walk faster so you could not hear them talking. "that's it Angel if you have something to say. Say it now." You yelled.

"you should of kept your cool." Hiei said. "Fine you want to know than here I think you're an idiot that has no clue what your doing and can't stop looking at a girls ass you purv." Angel yelled. "may be I wouldn't be so stupid if I didn't have to hang out with you all day and if you must know Gohan is not going to go out because he is going out with Videl so you got rejected." Jake Yelled more. " I don't care he's probly stupid as you." Angel yelled. "if I am so stupid maybe we should fight and did you ever thing maybe I hang out with you all day because did you ever think that maybe I like you." You said. Coming down a little bit. "fine I will fight because I like you too." Angel yelled back.

"be quiet and lets fight already." You yelled waiting for her to say ok I'm ready.

"ok I'm ready." Angel said.

Angel and Jake fought so bad they were fighting in the middle of the road for 2 days straight. They ran out of KI they both just fell over and fell asleep.

"hay Hiei look they fell asleep ha they ran out of KI." Kurama said.

"we better go home Christmas is tomorrow." Hiei said.

The two of them(Kurama and Hiei) picked up you and Angel. They tookj you and her home got presents put up a tree and fell asleep.

MY STRANGE WORLD 

PART 4

A CHRISTMAS WITH SOMEONE YOU HATE 

Kurama and Hiei woke you and Angel up and you started opening presents.

Kurama got Angel got 

Rose Flower A necklace that

Say #1 Bitch

Hiei got 

A new sword Jake got

Anarchy flag

Angel got up to get a soda and a note fell out of her stocking. She picked it up and it said

Dear Angel,

I am sorry what happened I hope

We can be friends again.

Your frien

Love

Jake Wolf

Angel took her eyes off the letter and looked at you. You looked up and the both of you blushed. You got up and hugged Angel. The day was almost over you and Angel got to be friends again this day wa truly a magical day.

MY STRANGE WORLD  
PART 5

YOU ARE SO DEAD

The next day you woke up got clothes on and woke up the gang. You all ran out the door to kill this dude so nothing happens. You and the gang found a underground tunnel and went through it. At the end of this tunnel you found two big guards guarding a huge door. You sent Hiei and Kurama to go after them and you and Angel went through he big door.

Hiei, Kurama

"Rose whip." Kurama yelled. "Demon sword." Hiei yelled.

"Die bitch." Hiei and Kurama yelled. The 2 guards fell to the floor and Hiei and kurama waited there for you and Angel to get back.

Jake, Angel

"Hi brother I have not seen you since you were 5 years old and now I get to kill you." Jason Yelled. "What your not my brother you captured my brother and I am going to kill you for that." You yelled. "What's going on the floor is moving ahhhhhh!" Angel screamed. "Angel nooo! That's it I didn't want to do this but you left me having to do it." You yelled louder and got madder. You teleported and punched him right in the face. "Kameyameya." You yelled. A huge blue beam hit Jason. "that's right die bitch." you yelled. "You simple little boy I am going to kill you!" Jason yelled. Jason kicked and punched you so hard you flew all the way to the other side of the room and hit the wall.

"Spirit bomb!" you said. "what no way you could never get that much power at an age like that." Jason said in his head.

A huge ball of energy crashed into Jason and killed him. Yusuke and angel got up off the floor. The tunnel started to collapse. You ran out the door and got Hiei and Kurama and ran out of the tunnel.

MT STRANGE WORLD

PART 6

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL 

" Yes today's the last day in till summer vacation." Angel said well jumping and smiling.

"Lets just not go." Jake said. "ya lets not it's the last day and nobody ever goes and before you two got here every body skipped the last day and they mail re report cards any way." Hiei said. "well were not going to school we better find something to do for 3 month's." Every body said.

The End 


End file.
